Many Splendors
Introduction ( ) 2365-2368: Starfleet Academy graduate Sonya Gomez has received her dream assignment: the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|Starship Enterprise]]. Captained by Jean-Luc Picard and working under the supervision of Chief Engineer Geordi La Forge, Gomez hopes to make her mark on the flagship. Her initial months are difficult--an incident involving Picard and a cup of hot chocolate is followed by a brutal encounter with the Borg--but Gomez slowly begins to find her place on the Enterprise even as the ship deals with crises, from the Pakleds to the Ferengi to a return engagement with the Borg. But it is her colleague, Kieran Duffy, who proves to be her greatest challenge, as the driven young woman must decide if a relationship is something that fits with her notion of a Starfleet career.... Summary References Characters :Chao-Anh Aleakala • Tess Allenby • Bigay Ampalayon • Reginald Barclay • Esmeralda Clancy • Garfield Costa • Beverly Crusher • Wesley Crusher • Roga Danar • Data • Alfredo Della Guardia • Dershowitz • Kieran Duffy • David Gold • Belinda Gomez • Sonya Gomez • Guinan • Keiko Ishikawa • Sirna Kolrami • Martin Kopf • Bernie Kornblum • Geordi La Forge • Robin Lefler • Cliff Meyers • • Koji Oliver • Jean-Luc Picard/Locutus • William T. Riker • Dennis Russell • Katrine Schönhertz • Elizabeth Shelby • Marguerite Sherman • • Lian T'su • Helga Van Mayter • Worf Anna Maria Amalfitano • Leo Antonidas • Michael Argyle • Jeremy Aster • Marla Aster • Beth Bracken • Richard Brautigan • Bruner • Crystalline Entity • Davies • DeSoto • Amy Duffy • El'sryk • José Esteban • Friedel • Genry • Serena Gibson • God • Guadalupe Gomez • Gomtuu • Soon-Tek Han • J.P. Hanson • Christy Henshaw • Jack the Ripper • K'Ehleyr • Kurak, daughter of Haleka • Kurn • Ursula Le Guin • Charles Logan • Leland Lynch • Sarah MacDougal • Mahowiack • Kila Marr • McKnight • Naharodny • Nayrok • Miles O'Brien • Molly O'Brien • Phylo • Prixis • Katherine Pulaski • Q • Xin Ra-Havreii • William Ross • Salek • Sarjenka • Montgomery Scott • Shange • • Orfil Solis • Tanaka • T'Dar • T'Lota • T'Proll • Deanna Troi • Lwaxana Troi • Xe'r'b'w'r's'o • Natasha Yar • Zelenetsky Starships and vehicles :Borg cube • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) Grenthamen waterhopper • • • • luxury liner • • • Romulan warbird • rowboat • • shuttle • • Locations :Alpha Quadrant • Angosia III • Braslota system • Delta Quadrant • Earth • the galaxy • Selcundi Drema sector • Starbase 96 • Starbase 173 • Ten-Forward Archer IX • Berengaria • Beta Renner Cloud • Betazed • Deep Space 9 • Drema IV • Gulf of Mexico • Hell • Juret IV • Jureosa • London • Mariposa • Mars • McKinley Station • Melona IV • Mintaka III • Mudor V • New Providence • New York City • Paulsen Nebula • Rana VI • Randall V • Romulan Neutral Zone • Starbase 67 • Starbase 83 • Starbase 413 • Starbase Montgomery • System J25 • Utopia Planitia • Vieques • Wolf 359 • Zeta Gellis Cluster Races and cultures :android • Angosian • Borg • El-Aurian • Human • Klingon • Zakdorn Acamarian • Bolian • Brancher • Bynar • Cardassian • Dreman • Efrosian • Ferengi • Iconian • Jem'Hadar • Legaran • Mintakan • Pakled • Romulan • Shelliak • Tallarian • Vulcan States and organizations :Starfleet • Starfleet Corps of Engineers • Starfleet Security • United Federation of Planets Ansata • Endurance University • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Tactical • • Thelian University Ranks and titles :acting ensign • admiral • archaeologist • author • Borg drone • cadet • captain • chief engineer • chief medical officer • chief of security • commander • commanding officer • conn officer • counselor • Daimon • diplomat • doctor • engineer • ensign • first officer • inspector • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • lieutenant junior grade • medical technician • monk • nurse • pilot • prime minister • professor • quartermaster • science officer • scientist • second officer • security guard • terrorist • witch Technology and weapons :airlock • antimatter containment field • antimatter injector • artificial intelligence • biobed • blast door • bomb • bone-knitter • bulkhead • chronometer • clutch • combadge • command chair • computer • deflector dish • deuterium injector • duotronic • Elllix baffler • emitter • EPS conduit • flagship • flow regulator • force field • gravity boots • holodeck • hypospray • impulse engine • inertial dampener • isolinear chip • magnetic containment unit • magnospanner • mirror • molecular debonder • monitor • P-38 • padd • phaser • photon torpedo • reactor chamber • replicator • scanner • security field • sensor • sensor array • sensor node • Shange shunt • shield nutation • shields • shower • soliton wave • sonic enhancer • • starbase • starship • structural integrity field • subspace accelerator • thruster • torpedo • transporter • tribblecom • tricorder • turbolift • viewscreen • VISOR • warp coil • warp core • warp drive • warp field • warship • weed-whacker • wheel Other references :19th century • 21st century • 23rd century • alcohol • ale • alien • alpha shift • antimatter • arboretum • away team • battle bridge • bear • beer • beta shift • birch beer • birthday • bitters • blueprint • book • brain • bridge • capital city • captain's log • cargo bay • century • clone • clothing • colony • The Complete Works of Richard Brautigan • concussion • coolant • "corner office" • dark matter • day • decade • demon • deuterium • dilithium • Dominion War • duranium • duty roster • Earl Grey tea • EM frequency • engineering • English language • famtil • Federation Cup • Federation Engineering Symposium • fire flowers • first contact • fish • flower • fly • funhouse • gamma shift • graduation • gravity • green tea • hair • hawk • heart • history • holography • homework • horse • hot chocolate • hour • ice • ico-spectrogram • invidium • Journal of Applied Warp Mechanics • kiss • Klingon Civil War • leather • The Left Hand of Darkness • light-year • matter • meter • microgram • millisecond • minute • monograph • month • moon • nanosecond • nebula • night shift • novel • oatmeal • observation lounge • Officer Exchange Program • ointment • orbit • owl • paper • personal log • Petròn Annejo • phasing • physics • pip • planet • plasma • poker • Prime Directive • quantum filament • quaratum • quarters • rabbit • radiation • raktajino • red alert • rock • rose • saucer separation • Scotch • second • senior staff • sickbay • slug • soccer • space • spatial anomaly • star • stardate • stellar cartography • subspace • synthehol • tap dance • targ • tea • technology • tequila • toyar • tracher • tree • tribble • two-dimensional creature • uniform • universe • virus • war game • warp bubble • warp factor • weapon • weed • year Information *This eBook is the last of six in the SCE: What's Past miniseries, celebrating the fortieth anniversary of ''Star Trek''. *This is the final numbered eBook in the series Star Trek: Starfleet Corps of Engineers. The series was renamed Star Trek: Corps of Engineers beginning with the next title, Turn the Page. Related Stories This story runs concurrently through Star Trek: The Next Generation s second through fifth seasons, and several scenes specifically take place simultaneous with these episodes: *"The Measure of a Man" *"Contagion" *"Pen Pals" *"Q Who?" *"Peak Performance" *"The Bonding" *" " *"The Best of Both Worlds", Parts I & II *"Family" *"Disaster" Connections *Authors Annotations | voyages1=Entd | adbefore1=The Measure of a Man | adafter1= | timeframe=Timeframe1| primary=2365| date1=2376 | prevdate1=Diplomatic Implausibility | nextdate1= | }} Category:SCE eBooks